Simply Naley
by ILoveOneTreeHill
Summary: Just About Naley... New Chapters added soon! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL!


It was a usual Friday afternoon, Nathan and Jamie were at the river-court, stepping up their game after Nathan had been away. Haley sat at home, scribbling words onto paper and switching from Guitar to piano, but nothing was helping.

It was official; Haley James Scott had Musicians Block. As Haley tried to write, Nathan and Jamie made their way into the house,

"That was awesome, Dad!" Jamie said, grinning,

"Yeah it was…" Nathan said, the two boys heard a growl coming from the Piano room and Nathan went to investigate. He saw Haley and mountains of Paper surrounding her,

"Ugh!" Haley sighed, tearing off the paper and narrowly missing Nathan's Face, since he moved in time.

"Hales?" he said, concerned, walking into the room, and sitting next to her on the piano bench, she sighed and then turned and smiled,

"Hey… Did I hit you then?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips, Nathan smiled,

"You would, if it wasn't for my awesome reflexes" he chuckled. Haley laughed,

"How was the workout?" she asked,

"It was good… what's been going on here? You okay?" he asked, Haley sighed and shook her head,

"I've got musicians block… I can't write a single thing and it's really bugging me! Now I know how Luke feels!" she sighed,

"You two could start a "Writer's Block" Club" he suggested, chucking, Haley sighed,

"I've got different tunes, bits and pieces of Lyrics but I just can't put them together, Ugh!" Haley sighed and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder, his arms circled her and held her close,

"It'll be okay… You'll find it soon… I know it" he soothed, running a hand softly through Haley's Hair, trying to comfort her.

"How do you know?" she asked,

"Because you're Haley James Scott… You never give up" He told her, kissing her head. Haley smiled up at her Husband,

"Thanks… for supporting me with this" she said,

"Haley… You don't have to thank me… I do it because I love you" he stated,

"I love you too" she said, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Hi, Momma!" Jamie said, running in the room, "Whoa! What a lot of Paper!" he exclaimed, Lucas walked in after him and looked to Haley, who got up and walked over to him

"You Blocked?" he asked,

"How'd you guess?" she said, He laughed,

"Well…. Considering we are Best Friends, Haley… I know you pretty well" Lucas said, hugging her.

"Are you still Blocked?" she asked,

"Yep… it stinks!" he replied,

"We should start a club" she said, remembering Nathan's words from earlier,

"We so should!" Lucas laughed, Haley smiled,

"You'll think of something soon… You've had writer's block before and you ended up writing a pretty great song" Lucas reminded her.

"Ah, Yes… Quicksand was created because of that!" she smiled, remembering.

"Exactly! And everyone loved it… I know you're gonna write song that's even better than Quicksand… "Nathan jumped in, smiling.

"Really?" she asked,

"Trust us" Nate and Lucas said at the same time, causing Haley to laugh, just as Brooke and Peyton walked in,

"Hey Tutor-girl! Lucas told us about the Block… how you doing?" Brooke asked, hugging Haley, as did Peyton.

"Right now… Frustrated." Haley answered.

"You'll get over it, Tutor-girl" Peyton said, "Hales… You know there isn't a rush for this… take all the time you need"

"Thanks, Peyton" Haley smiled. "I'm just not getting any inspiration"

Peyton walked over and hugged Haley, while Brooke sent her a grin.

"You will, Haley… there's inspiration everywhere, even in the most unexpected places" Peyton said.

"Yeah…" Haley sighed, Brooke and Peyton and Lucas decided to take Jamie into the living room. Nathan looked at Haley, who sat with paper and a pencil in her hands,

"Now, I just need inspiration," Haley said, glumly, Nathan kneeled in front of her, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, baby… I know you'll find it… Hey… Jamie and I were planning on going back the river-court, do you wanna come? It might help you to find inspiration?" he said, standing up.

"Okay… let me just grab my cell" she said, walking to their room and grabbing it. Nathan went to find Jamie, and Haley walked to the living room, and 10 minutes later, Haley found herself sitting on the bleachers watching them play, just like she used to do when she was here with Lucas when she was younger.

"Good shot, Jamie!" Nathan called, grabbing the ball and tossing it to him. Nathan looked over at his wife and saw her deep in thought.

"Hey, Baby James! Less thinky and more huggy!" a voice came, Haley, Nathan and Jamie turned and saw Quinn, Clay and Matt. Haley laughed and ran over to Matt.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Cali with the others?" she asked, hugging him, he smiled and hugged her back, happy to see two of his sisters,

"I was… but I wanted to come home…plus, I wanted to tell you and Q two things" he said, Quinn ran over at the sound of her nickname,

"What's going on, Matt?" Quinn asked,

"Okay… here's the first one…Brace yourself, …" He began,

"Uh-Ho… what's Tay done now and how much will it cost us?" Haley said, shaking her head and pulling out her wallet,

"Yeah… we'll split it" Quinn said, also pulling out hers. Nathan and Clay started Laughing, for Haley and Quinn, it was expected.

"Actually, she's done nothing so put your money away, Dudes" Matt said, and the girls did so.

"Okay… first of all… Haley already knows, but Quinn, I asked Charlotte to marry me… and she said… YES!" Matt confessed,

"OMG!" Haley shouted, and she and Quinn jumped on him, and crushed him in a bear hug.

"What's the second thing?" Quinn finally asked,

"Okay," Matt started, putting his arm around Haley's shoulders,

"We are Having the wedding here AND…" he paused for dramatic effect but winced when Haley slapped him.

"Jeez, Hales! Okay, Okay….and after the wedding… WE'RE MOVING HERE!" he said, laughing as his sisters squealed and they had a group hug.

"Hold on… Just you and Char?" Quinn asked,

"Nope… ALL OF US!" he grinned,

"No way!" Quinn said

"Way! The James' are coming home for good!" They laughed and hugged and squealed. Nathan and Clay smiled, at seeing their other halves happy. After more talk, Matt left with Quinn, while Haley and Clay watched the boys. Haley sighed, she was still blocked, and Nathan hated seeing her down because of it. He left Jamie on the court with Clay and he walked over and sat next to Haley, who was pouting.

"Still stuck?" He asked,

"Yeah… I hate it" she replied, sighing. Nathan took her hand and moved his thumb along it, soothingly

"I hate not being able to write…. It just doesn't feel right" She sighed,

"I wish I could fix it for you" Nathan said, she finally smiled,

"You can't, but I love you for wanting to" Haley told him. He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Dad! Come and play!" Jamie called, he stood up and kissed Haley on the head and started to walk away but Haley called his name,

"I think I'm gonna head to the studio for a while…" she said, softly.

"Okay, you want me to drive you?" he asked,

"I'll be okay, I've got some ideas" she said, he smiled,

"Promise you'll call me when you get there" he asked,

"I promise" she said, he smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Oh and Haley… I love you so much" he said, reluctantly letting her pull away.

"I love you so much too" she giggled, hugged Jamie and left.

Haley sighed and sat at the piano and ran her fingers across the keys. She'd called Nathan but she didn't know that he was on his way with Jamie.

Nathan.

That was the one person that sprang to mind, memories of Nathan playing Basketball, him being there for her when she needed him, and defending his family played in her brain, and as she thought of him, she started to play a melody.

"Come on, Jame. Lets go see your mom" Nathan said, walking in to the studio. Brooke walked in and hand Baby Lydia to Nathan.

"Hey Mia" Jamie said, hugging her,

"Oh Hey Jamie!, Hey Nate!" she said, hugging him, just as Peyton walked in.

"Hey you guys, come to listen to Hales?" Peyton said, she gave them seats and pressed a button which enabled them to listen.

"Hey… you guys ready" Haley said to her band in the booth with her, they smiled and nodded and began to play.

"you won't find him drinking under tables

rolling dice and staying out till 3

you won't ever find him being unfaithful

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

you won't find him trying to chase the devil

for money, fame, for power, out of greed

you won't ever find him where the rest go

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

when the money's spent and all my friends have vanished

and i can't seem to find no help or love for free

I know there's no need for me to panic

cause i'll find him, i'll find him next to me

when the skies are grey and all the doors are closing

and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe

when I need a hand to stop the tears from falling

I will find him, I'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

I will find him, I'll find him next to me

when the end has come and buildings falling down fast

when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea

when everyone has lost their heads around us

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

you will find him, you'll find him next to me"

Nathan, Jamie, Mia and Peyton were all clapping along; Haley looked as if she was having the time of her life recording. Nathan had a full blown grin on his face.

"Did that really just happen?" Haley asked, her band laughed and hugged her, and they left.

Haley grabbed her headphones and played it back to herself, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Hey Sis!" Matt said, walking in. "Just saying, your song Is incredible" he sat down and grinned at her.

"Thanks… I'm not blocked anymore, it's a miracle!" Haley replied. Matt laughed, and hi-fived her.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked,

"Yeah… I feel as if I could write like a billion songs right now!" She said, spinning around in her chair.

"And yet you said you couldn't find inspiration" her brother replied,

"Well, looks like I did" she grinned.

"What was it this time?" he asked, Haley looked at him shyly, and she bit her lip.

"Nathan" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he smiled,

"Yeah…. I watched him on the court with Jamie; he was having the time of his life. He's like my inspiration, kinda dorky right?" She told him,

"Sis…. That is actually kinda sweet… so you wrote it about him then?" he asked, Haley shyly nodded. Nathan looked at Peyton and Mia, who gave him a smile, Jamie smiled and cheered for his mother.

Haley smiled at her Brother, who started to play a beat on the drums as he spoke,

"Hell… I wouldn't even know where to start." He chuckled,

"Why? You wanna write a song for Charlotte?" she asked, smiling at him,

"I don't know, Jeez! But even if I did… doesn't mean I could sing it!" he laughed, Haley just sighed. "So, when are you gonna tell him that your new smash hit song is actually about him?"

"I don't know… its kinda embarrassing and smash hit? Really?" she raised her eyebrows at her brother.

"Do the words 'Quicksand' and 'Flying Machine' ring a bell? And embarrassing, why?" he asked,

"Because I've never written a song about anyone before…." She told him, throwing a drum stick at him, which he caught with one hand.

"Dude...This is Nate, we're talking about…. If anything, he's gonna love it, trust me." Matt said, before standing up, hugging her and leaving. Haley sighed.

"That was great, Momma!" Jamie said, running in to Haley and jumping on the piano bench.

"Wait… you heard that?" she asked,

"Yeah we did… we loved it!" Peyton said, Mia and Nathan walking in after her, Mia took Lydia while Peyton and Brooke played with her.

"Oh God…" Haley sighed, Nathan walked up to her,

"Did you really write that about me, Hales?" he asked, taking her hands, Haley didn't want to answer but his soulful blue eyes trapped her gaze.

"Yeah…. I did" she breathed out.

"Haley… I loved it, it was so amazing, you're amazing" he told her, wrapping his arms around his wife. Haley smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you liked it" Haley replied, her face against his chest. "Don't say I never gave you anything" she smiled, quoting his words.

"You have, Haley, you've given me everything, you've saved me. You've given me a wonderful life, and I will never forget that, I love you so much it physically hurts" Nathan told her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Hey, don't cry, beautiful"

"Happy Tears" she chuckled, Nathan pulled her closer to him and gently wiped away her tears.

"You inspire me, Nathan Scott. I fall more in love with you every second of every single day… every word of that song I meant, because that's what you do… you're always here for me when I need you, and I'll always need you… I love you so much, I don't want to be without you, I don't know what I'd do" Haley told him.

"You'll never have to find out again! I promise you, Haley" Nathan swore.

"Good" she said, cuddling deeper into his embrace.

No Matter what happens in their life. Nathan and Haley Scott are a force to be reckoned with.

Please Review!

Thank you for Reading!


End file.
